Of the fabrics woven on looms, the so-called leno fabric is of particular importance. In such fabric two neighboring warp threads no longer lie parallel next to each other, but the so-called leno thread loops or crosses the other warp thread, here referred to as the ground thread, in such a way that the weft threads are bound in unable to slip.
Hence, it has long been the wish to be able to produce such leno fabrics also on circular looms, in particular for the manufacture of tubular fabrics made from narrow plastic strands for the fabrication of sacks, which hitherto could not be satisfactorily accomplished.